Solace
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. The moment in time when Leia breaks the good news to Han that his 'child' has now become his 'children'.


Drabble ahead!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Solace-----

If someone had asked Leia Organa Solo if her marriage was a marriage of convenience, she would have been inclined to ask what made the interrogator think anything in her life was convenient. She was the Chief of State of the New Republic, and nothing in her life was anything more than a fleeting moment in time.

Except Han Solo. He was a permanent figure residing in her home and her conscience, but that still didn't make him convenient. It just made him more easily accessible.

Walking through the door of their apartment, Leia immediately kicked off her shoes and began stripping herself of the layers of clothing required of someone of her stature. All she wanted was a shower and a hot meal, then maybe some time with Han if he wasn't so worn out from his day of repair maintenance on the Falcon.

She had something she needed to tell him concerning the pregnancy that they'd been hiding from the media for the better part of two months.

Nearing the hallway she could hear the sound of water already running in the bathroom, and the humming of an indistinct tune that he always carried when he was in a particularly good mood.

Standing outside the door, Leia entertained herself with thoughts of a quick rendezvous in the shower. Han wasn't completely against those. But their last encounter had left her back aching and it wasn't another problem that she needed on top of everything else.

Still, the sound of that running water was too tempting, and Han would understand that she just wanted help washing her back…

Sliding the door open halfway, she stepped inside and tossed her thin, silk robe in the towel basket in the corner.

"Room for two in there?" Leia asked as she stepped in the shower behind him.

"Or three," he grinned, sliding a hand down to cover her stomach. "How was your day?"

"Busy," she answered. "Meeting after meeting."

"You've gotta slow down," he chastised. "You've got more than yourself to think about now."

"I know," she sighed. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

Turning around, she braced her hands on the wall and let some of the water hit her back. Han moved out of the direct line of the spray and let her have her moment. She was so tired, so exhausted from being in the public eye for so long. It was a wonder that she didn't buckle from the attention that she got.

"Wash my back for me," she asked in a small voice.

"Sure."

Taking a handful of the sweet smelling gel that sat in a bottle on the corner shelf, he lathered up her back and began kneading out the tension that had been building up throughout the day. She began to unwind under the ministrations of his hands, instantly feeling the day melt away. Everything she had endured had been worth this one moment.

"Better?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm."

"Come here, I'll wash your hair."

Tired of being the decision maker, Leia was glad to let Han have complete control over her actions, even if it was just for this one small thing.

The water running over her face, her shoulders, was a welcome sensation. She closed her eyes and turned into the spray, wetting her hair and her body while Han reached over to grab a bottle of shampoo.

"Use the one on the left," she instructed, "the one with the purple writing."

"Lean your head back," he said, pushing lightly on her temples. He ran his fingers through her long locks, rubbing in the sweet-smelling shampoo as he went down. This was not an uncommon task for him, and he did it expertly.

"Luke called this afternoon," he said while lathering the long ends of her hair. "He said that he can't be here for dinner tonight."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about the Academy, I don't know. We'll just have to wait until next week to tell him about his niece or nephew."

"And," she said, leaning back against Han's chest.

"What?" he asked, wrapped his arms tightly around her. He laid his head on top of hers and enjoyed the moment.

"And. Niece _and_ nephew."

Leia turned around to meet the confused look on Han's face.

"When did you-?"

"The medic came by today and gave me the good news," she grinned.

"Oh that's the best thing I've heard all day," he grinned back.

"Just all day?"

"All year."

Content in knowing that her husband was overjoyed by the news, she felt herself relax even further into his arms. It wasn't until Han reached up to turn off the water that she realized they'd been in there for so long. Her fingers were starting to prune from the steam.

"Come on, sweetheart," Han said, putting a guiding hand on Leia's back as they stepped out of the shower. "Unless you're gonna give birth to a couple of Gungans I suggest you get yourself dried off."

Leia chuckled and reached for a towel.

* * *

a/n: Yeah, that was serious drabble. No real point, just a moment in time. Just how I like to write them.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took a lot of motivation and encouragement to get this out. Be sure and check out my other Star Wars fics. They're all as mushy as this one, if not moreso.

FYI: A Gungan is what Jar Jar Binks was, if you aren't that well versed. They like the water. A lot.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
